dragonballsaiyanfuryfandomcom-20200213-history
Gokar
Personality Gokar is a strong fighter and can be dangerous when mad but, when calm he can be a really nice guy. Power Gokar has become a super saiyan 4 since starting the super z fighters .He seems to be the strongest out of them all. Apearence Gokar is 18 years old.About 6'0,and130lbs. He usually trains with veneth as she is his best friend his father is evil but he has never tried to act like him. Super Z-Fighters "Where would we find a dragon ball? "'' — Gokar when talking to vegeta jr. When Gokar went to earth he met two young saiyans named Goku jr. and vegeta jr.They asked him could he help them get a dragon ball.He had heard about the dragon balls from the Yardrats.He had heard they grant any wish.He could use these to find his Saiyan parents.He said yes, with the hope of finding his family.This new team of friends next ran into 3 people who were also saiyans.They were siblings at first they all fought over dragon balls but Gokar gave up after he knew that Vegether was only fighting Gokar because he wanted to protect his sisters(Ket and Veneth .)They then joined them on threre quest for the dragon balls. Baby Buu "''This Freak thinks that he can come and kill us well lets show him what a super saiyan can do "'' — Gokar to vegether about Baby Buu He intends to destroy the whole world.Seeing that he is the strongest baby buu attacks Gokar first.Not even ssj1 can beat him so,Gokar realizes he has to power up.Realizing that Gokar is the strongest he attacks who he thinks is the weakest,veneth.Gokar deflects this attack.This move leads to a friendship between the two.This causes Gokar to use flash wave destroying Baby Buu. The World Tournament "''You guys got stronger! "'' — Gokar after the year is over Everyone goes there separate ways.Gokar goes to train veneth to become a super saiyan.Vegether went to train the others.One year later at the world tournament, they all meet up again.Gokar has learned something in the one year that they were gone.His father and brother will be showing up.Veneth wants to show off to vegethar as she is now a full power super saiyan.This does not suprise vegether as he was already a super saiyan.He then ask Gokar has he ever met his family.Gokar then tells them he never met them. Tournament Begins :Everyone pulls a number, the matches are: Round 1 "''So your Haske,well I hope you came to fight "'' — Gokar Vs Haske Gokar first steps onto the ring and sees a namekian.This namekian is Haske.He traveled from namek to earth to participate in the tournament he looks strong,but gokar beats him easily because he has a power level of 3,000. Discoveries "''So your my father? " — Gokar to Gorat when meeting him When Gokar is finished with his match,he goes to the waiting room were fighters wait for there matches.There he meets up with Vegether.The Two talk for awhile then Gokar bumps into some one.This person tells gokar that he's finally found his father.At first Gokar is confused but then he gets that this man is his Father. Category:Saiyan Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Male Characters